


Наблюдения дохлой дивы

by AshD



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Горечь, Упоминаются запрещённые вещества, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshD/pseuds/AshD
Summary: После смерти любая бездарность становится великим деятелем искусства и "как будто потерянным членом семьи" для всякого, кто не так давно осуждал её.





	Наблюдения дохлой дивы

**Author's Note:**

> This work has already been published on another site.  
> The account in cause is mine.

В среду утром Шейла Слопер, двадцатитрехлетняя британская поп-певица, была найдена мёртвой в своей двухкомнатной квартире. Причиной смерти стала передозировка метадоном.  
В пятницу утром эта самая мисс Слопер, вдоволь насладившись новоприобретённым чувством свободы от телесной оболочки, а значит и от треклятой наркозависимости, наблюдала за тем, что писали о ней пользователи интернета и СМИ и непрестанно охуевала. Причиной охуевания стало человеческое лицемерие.  
В тот день в дом её матери пришли старые школьные обидчики Шейлы, чтобы выразить соболезнования.  
— Нам очень жаль, — говорила силиконовая куколка Мэри, ныне актриса массовки в дешёвых мелодрамах. Дэйв, её метросексуальный приятель, поддакивал ей и говорил тёплые слова утешения, еле сдерживая улыбку.  
«Вот ведь сукины дети, они же просто пришли позлорадствовать!»  
Мать быстро поняла это и с криками выставила этих отбросов за дверь.  
У порога их ожидали папарацци с камерами и кучей идиотских вопросов.  
«Как хорошо, что они не бегали так за мной при жизни.»  
— Скажите, миссис Слопер, когда вы в последний раз видели Шейлу?  
Три недели назад… Это было три недели назад. Они поссорились из-за сущей мелочи: Шейла познакомила своего шестнадцатилетнего брата, Томаса, со своим старым другом из тату-салона. Знакомство это обошлось не без последствий — теперь предплечье мальчика украшала голова Медузы Горгоны.  
Сказать, что мать удивилась, значит ничего не сказать. Она была в глубочайшем шоке.  
А когда это состояние прошло, она начала орать. Это было ужасно.  
«Ох, если бы я могла поговорить с ней ещё один раз…»  
Но такой возможности не предвиделось, и девушка снова и снова прокручивала в своём призрачном уме момент, когда она, захлопнув дверь, покинула дом своей мамы.  
— А вы знали о её зависимости?  
Ответом на этот вопрос было твёрдое «нет». Об этом вообще никто не знал. Шейла всегда старалась держать это в секрете, вела себя крайне осторожно.  
Ну, или настолько осторожно, насколько мог вести себя наркоман.  
— А вы говорили о ней со своим бывшим мужем?  
Бывшему мужу Элен Слопер всегда было глубоко похуй на неё и на детей. Он съебал в закат, как только Тому исполнилось два года, а частью семьи он перестал быть ещё задолго до того, как тот появился на свет.  
Самое смешное, что девица, ради которой он их бросил, в скором времени сама его покинула, предварительно обобрав. Лицо Элен, когда ей об этом сообщили, относилось к тем вещам, которые надо видеть.  
— А вы не думаете, что она покончила с собой?  
«Надеюсь, нет.»  
— А не хотите ли вы пососать хуй? — вежливо поинтересовался Том и сопроводил свой вопрос элегантным жестом, т.е показал стройной шатенке два средних пальца.  
И так всё сраное утро. Никто из семьи не мог даже за хлебом сходить, не будучи сфотографированным со всех возможных ракурсов и расспрошенным.  
Элен сидела в гостиной и горько плакала, когда её сын резко задвинул шторы, увидев как один зевака нагло пялился в окно.  
— Нет, я однажды не выдержу и дам кому-нибудь хорошего пинка, — рявкнул он.  
Наблюдая за творящимся вокруг хаосом, Шейла не переставала удивляться тому, сколько внимания собрала вокруг себя её смерть. Она никогда не была ни особо красивой, ни особо талантливой — так, обычная девчонка с веснушатой мордой и слабым писклявым голосом. Её песни, хоть и звучали неплохо, не несли в себе никакого смысла — если, конечно, не считать таковым «парень, я люблю тебя».  
— Главное, что есть рифма и ритм, на остальное насрать, — говорила Шерон, автор текстов.  
Слушателям тоже было насрать на убогость песен, они отрывались под них в ночных клубах и приходили на её концерты будучи либо не совсем трезвыми, либо не совсем умственно зрелыми.  
А как это устраивало саму Шейлу! Несмотря на то, что многие советовали вкладывать душу в своё творчество, она продолжала лить в уши современной молодёжи сопливое говно и делать это с очевидным удовольствием. (Хотя может быть в этом и содержался какой-то процент её души). Ведь ей претила сама мысль о том, чтобы превратить свои настоящие чувства в дерьмовые хиты и продавать их на айтюнсе, петь на концертах, параллельно отплясывая в блевотном розовом костюмчике. Это как если бы какой-нибудь Снейп разлил по бутылкам свои самые ценные воспоминания и начал бы торговать ими в Косом Переулке. То есть моральная проституция.  
Так что девушка наняла себе гострайтера, которая, с некоей долей иронии, пичкала её песни дешёвым гламуром. И это было замечательно, ибо нынче дешёвый гламур безумно популярен.  
Ни в сценическом образе, ни в повседневной жизни Шейлы Слопер не было абсолютно ничего выдающегося, и даже конец своих дней она встретила банальнейшим образом. Она была далеко не первой знаменитостью, скончавшейся от передоза. На той же неделе, только двумя днями ранее, по той же причине откинулся Джейс Моран ака Хеллфлейм — один не в меру выёбистый рэпер и по совместительству её бывший.  
«Представляю себе заголовки в газетах: „Новые Ромео и Джульетта — она не смогла жить без него“, буэ.»  
Неужели весь балаган был порождён этим странным совпадением?  
Когда Шейла встречалась с Джейсом, их приторно-сладкие отношения не казались ей чем-то особо важным. Она воспринимала это как баловство ради пиара, или — как это ещё любили называть некоторые авторы статей — фансервис.  
Но когда он ушёл от неё, её мир разбился, как стеклянный шар. Несколько дней подряд она выглядела так, словно дементор запечатлел на её губах страстный поцелуй. Ну, или так говорили её бэк-вокалистки. Сама же Шейла чувствовала себя живой на одной огромной мёртвой планете. Именно в тот период своей жизни молодая певица и начала употреблять наркотики. Они как будто бы возвращали её в нежные объятья Джейса.  
Потом, конечно же, Шейла опомнилась и записалась на курс лечения. Именно врач-нарколог и прописал ей ебучий метадон.  
А ещё было очень интересно узнать, почему пресса так сильно терроризировала её родных.  
Тем временем Том сел в кресло и взял с кофейного столика сегодняшний номер газеты. Его сестра подошла к нему сзади, надеясь рассмотреть хоть что-то.  
— Они написали о ней, — объявил он. Элен не ответила, а лишь смотрела в пустоту.  
«Я подвела тебя, мам. Опозорила семью. Надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь сможешь простить меня.»  
Шейле не хотелось думать о том, как паршиво чувствовали себя сейчас её мама и брат. Она знала, что виновата перед ними. Она ушла от них не по своей воле, но её всё равно грызло мучительное чувство вины. Её предупреждали ещё учителя в школе: «Наркотики не только не решат ваши старые проблемы, но и создадут новые. Воздержитесь от их употребления.»  
Девушка была уверена, что отстранившись от семьи, она поступила так же эгоистично, как её отец. Неужели нельзя было после расставания с Джейсом пойти поплакаться маме в жилетку? Неужели нельзя было избежать контакта с токсичными веществами?  
Сторчаться из-за парня… Какая тупость!  
«Джейс… Джейс… Джейс… А тебя-то какая муха укусила? Неужели тебе было недостаточно всех тех удовольствий, которыми была полна твоя жизнь?»  
— «Талантливая певица обнаружена мёртвой», — прочитал Том. Всхлипнув, мать выбежала из комнаты. Стараясь не думать о том, что происходит сейчас в её душе, Шейла снова уткнулась взглядом в газету и сразу же заметила заголовок, прочитанный Томасом.  
Возмутительно.  
«А ведь на прошлой неделе я у них возглавляла топ самых переоцененных знаменитостей этого года.»  
И не только у них. В начале августа журнал «Флауерс» опубликовал разоблачающую статью, согласно которой Шейла Слопер и иже с ней продвигают безвкусицу в массы, причём не только через творчество, но и посредством своих смехотворных нарядов. К статье были прикреплены фотографии нескольких певиц в их самых печально известных платьях. В их числе, разумеется, находилась и фото Шейлы с какого-то фестиваля, на который она пошла в светло-синем платье турецкого производства. Вообще-то, безвкусным его не назовёшь — смотрелось оно на ней очень даже мило. Но журналисты и модные критики были другого мнения.  
Их комментарии всегда оказывали на Шейлу положительный эффект. Насмешки прессы мотивировали её двигаться дальше, заставляли чувствовать уверенность в собственных силах, поднимали самооценку. Она всегда считала, что нет лучшего комплимента, чем презрение в глазах представителя касты журналистов.  
Теперь же они все, похоже, резко изменили политику. «Бездарность» превратилась в «недюжинный талант», «безвкусица» — в «изюминку», «специфичная внешность» — в «красоту», а раздражающие знакомые — в «убитых горем близких друзей».  
Поражённая такой метаморфозой, покойница подумала, что тотальный игнор со стороны СМИ был бы предпочтительней, чем вся эта лесть.  
«На кой-чёрт она мне теперь, когда я сдохла?»  
Но Шейла тешилась мыслью, что дня через три о ней наверняка все забудут, как случалось даже со знаменитостями, бесконечно более талантливыми, чем она сама.  
И ей очень хотелось, чтобы её семья о ней тоже забыла, чтобы Элен перестала плакать, а Том больше не злился.  
«Простите, простите, простите меня…»  
Читая дальше, Шейла начинала недоумевать всё больше и больше.  
«Она творила воистину великие вещи» — цитата из твиттера T.Railey, с которой она записала дуэт два года тому назад — «Её смерть, безусловно — большая потеря для человечества».  
«Что ты несёшь, Тейлор? Ты же всегда говорила, что мои песни — говно!»  
Хотя, может быть, это был сарказм.  
Чуть ниже автор статьи анализировала последнюю песню Шейлы — «Никогда больше» — на предмет предсмертного сообщения. Бедняжка, очевидно, думала, что там присутствует некий скрытый смысл. Напрасно. Шерон написала это за десять минут, пока ждала свой двойной чизбургер в МакДональдсе. Если в этой песне и проскакивал какой-нибудь лейтмотив, то это голод. Это же каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы разглядеть в ней суицидальное настроение?  
Справедливо решив, что в этой дурацкой статье не больше информативности, чем в том фанфике, в котором Тейлор чпокала её в задницу чайной ложкой, Шейла прекратила чтение. Заботила её лишь одна мысль: а что если её семья поверит в то, что там написано? Что если они почувствуют себя виноватыми за то, что не поддержали её тогда, когда она в этом нуждалась?  
— Она врёт, Том! — выпалила девушка — Все они лгут!  
Но, разумеется, брат её не услышал. Он отложил газету в сторону, а потом прикрыл лицо руками и заплакал.  
В последний раз когда Шейла видела его плачущим, ему было одиннадцать лет, и это были слёзы гнева, вызванные несправедливым замечанием директора школы. Тогда она его быстро успокоила, но сейчас… Что бы она не отдала, чтобы он почувствовал её поддержку!  
— Мой милый, маленький Томми, — вздохнула она и положила руку ему на плечо, но не почувствовала контакта.  
— Он сильнее, чем ты думаешь, Шей, — раздался у неё за спиной хриплый голос Джейса.  
Слопер развернулась и увидела его во всей красе. Высокий, мускулистый черноглазый брюнет с кустистыми бровями, одетый в женскую ночную рубашку зелёного цвета.  
— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь, мудила?! — резко спросила она — И что это на тебе надето?  
Джейс улыбнулся, и на его щеках появились очаровательные ямочки.  
— Услышал по телевизору о том, что ты откинула копыта, вот и решил, что тебе понадобится моральная поддержка. А насчёт моего дивного наряда — с ним уж ничего не поделаешь, в чём помер, в том и остался.  
Не будь Шейла так расстроена, она бы обязательно поинтересовалась, какого чёрта он вообще напялил эту идиотскую рубашку. Плюс, она бы заметила, как сильно изменились их отношения после расставания.  
Но сейчас ей было плевать на Джейса.  
— Ты должна научиться отпустить их, — продолжил он, пока Том всхлипывал.  
— И как, по-твоему, я это сделаю? Особенно сейчас, когда они страдают из-за меня. Я просто боюсь окончательно отдалиться от них.  
— Тем не менее, это важно. Не найдёшь в себе силы смириться с тем, что навсегда покидаешь свою семью — не сможешь идти дальше.  
Шейла фыркнула. Либо это смерть сделала Джейса пафосным балаболом, либо она никогда не знала его настоящего.  
— Куда это — «дальше»? В ад, что ли?  
— Скорее всего. При твоём образе жизни другой вариант попросту недоступен, тебе так не кажется?  
Девушку поразила прямота его ответа. Тот Джейс, которого она раньше знала, скорее солгал бы ей, чтобы защитить от психологической травмы.  
— И я конечно же охотно покину своё семейное гнёздышко, чтобы окунуться в глубины преисподней, — с сарказмом заметила она.  
— Ты уже однажды это сделала.  
Намекая на тот период, когда Шейла начала употреблять наркотики, он смотрел на неё с таким осуждением, что ей стало как-то не по себе. Но всё же ей удалось побороть это чувство, и она сказала сквозь сжатые зубы:  
— Кто бы говорил.  
В ответ она получила лишь снисходительную улыбку, которая её взбесила.  
— Я не пойду за тобой в ад, иди нахер!  
— Как хочешь, — ответил Джейс, — Но учти: адские муки не бесконечны, в отличие от бессмысленного скитания призрака по земле.  
«Оу. Об этом я не подумала.»  
— Интересная мысль, — прокомментировала Шейла, — Но как ты можешь быть уверен, что она верна?  
Она ожидала чего угодно — признания в том, что это просто догадка, в том, что он над ней прикалывается, а на самом деле ему самому ничего не известно, звонка будильника, в конце-концов — но только не того, что произошло.  
Джейс проигнорировал её вопрос и оглядел её высокомерным взглядом, а потом глубоким, отрешенным голосом сказал:  
— У тебя есть сорок дней на то, чтобы решить, что хуже: ад или вечное пребывание на земле.  
И растворился в воздухе.


End file.
